


Luxury

by RinAngel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Music Producer Renjun, One Shot, barista johnny, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: Renjun takes such good care of him in every conceivable way. It isn't something that Johnny is accustomed to, but he's sure he can grow used to it.Written for NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo! (prompt: last minute shopping)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Luxury

Renjun takes such good care of him. Johnny’s friends joke about it constantly, the few of them who are privy to the knowledge that he’s dating a superstar music producer. As if he _picked_ a rich guy on purpose!

But really, even though he knows Taeyong and Yuta and Jaehyun are all joking, it rubs him the wrong way sometimes. Renjun's money means as much to Johnny as Johnny's money means to Renjun (read: not at all because Johnny doesn't have any money, running a coffee shop has him in debt up to his ears). It’s true that Renjun buys him the best of everything, but the things that Johnny appreciates a thousand times more are all things no one else sees. Their Friday nights spent together, cooking dinner as a joint effort in the kitchen of Renjun's penthouse apartment. Waking up in Renjun’s bed on the weekends with coffee already made, dark and strong how he liked it. His friends all tease that Renjun is a cold guy, but with Johnny, the only word to describe him is soft. Renjun touches him like he might break, and that’s something Johnny isn’t used to in a relationship.

He’s proud, but not too proud to admit that he loves it.

Tonight it’s jajangmyeon (Johnny’s request) and a bottle of wine probably better paired with an expensive steak (Renjun’s insistence); they’re both tired from the week, but Friday nights and Saturday mornings are the only times they’re guaranteed, and it’s like the exhaustion melts away when they’re together. Renjun’s cheeks are rosy as he tops off their wine glasses. They’ve drank together enough times, Johnny knows that it only takes two drinks to send Renjun from giggly to horny. Thankfully, the food’s nearly gone.

“Are you going to be in the studio on Christmas?” Johnny asks suddenly.

“I don’t have anything pressing coming up. No deadlines until after the new year. What did you have in mind?” Renjun asks musingly, bringing the wine glass to his lips.

“I was just thinking-- it might be nice to see each other. Even just for a little while. Doesn’t have to be overnight…” Careers come first, that was one of the conditions that they begun dating under, but sometimes, Johnny thinks he’d trade his ultra-rich, ultra-busy Renjun for one more like himself, broke and tired and not thinking about work every moment. “I want to cook for you - I can make the type of Christmas dinner my mom always does. And we can do presents, of course. _Nothing extravagant._ I don’t need you showing me up! I just…” Johnny shrugs, feeling flustered. “I know we haven’t been together for long, but I’ve never spent Christmas alone before.”

Renjun nods. It’s one of the things that pushed them together - Renjun is by himself in Korea, too. “I’ll make it work. I won’t make you be alone on Christmas,” he promises, reaching across the table for Johnny’s hand and twining his much shorter fingers with his boyfriend’s. Then, he half-smirks. “And don’t tell me what to get you. I’ll do what I want.”

“You always spoil me, and I can’t return the favor!” Johnny whines. “Free coffee at the shop is nothing compared to all the dinners and flowers and gifts you’ve bought me.” Including the one that they’re eating; while Johnny did most of the dirty work, it was still Renjun who financed it all. Renjun has provided Johnny with plenty of new clothes (he’s pretty sure the winter jacket Renjun gifted him costs more than his rent). And-- sure, Johnny had been thankful for the new iPhone, considering his old one had fallen into the sink at work, but it had embarrassed him to accept it nonetheless.

“That’s not true at all,” Renjun insists firmly, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. “I spend all week locked up in my studio, seeing nobody but record company execs and snooty artists. I barely sleep, I forget to eat half the time, I probably wouldn’t even check my phone if it wasn’t for you texting me.” He rests his chin in his hand, leaning on the table. “Then for one night, we’re actually together, you make me food that doesn’t come out of a vending machine, you remind me to take a breath and think about something other than music…” He suddenly giggles, and Johnny is sure he doesn’t imagine the color deepening on Renjun’s cheeks. “You distract me. You take such good care of me. Naturally I want to spoil you in return.” He shrugs. “I have more money than I need. I live comfortably. Let me buy you stuff if I want to.”

“I’m going to cook you the best Christmas dinner I can, then, damn it,” Johnny threatens, crossing his arms. “And maybe next year, we can plan a bit better and fly back to Chicago for Christmas so you can try the real thing. My mom makes the best turkey!” Talking about it makes Johnny feel a little homesick, and he quickly changes the subject to something less heavy: “I think I outdid myself tonight, though… although it could just be the wine.”

“I _am_ feeling a little… wine-y,” Renjun confirms, chuckling. “Should we bring the rest of the bottle to the bedroom?” Yup, just a couple drinks, as expected. Johnny nods, and Renjun stands, tugging him up by his arm and giving him a sweet, insistent kiss, making up for a full week without them. Being apart most of the time is hard, but Renjun easily makes up for it, and Johnny feels bad for spending most of his day moping over things like Christmas alone and his rich boyfriend’s fabulous job. He’s pretty damn lucky, as it goes.

//

Renjun takes _such_ good care of him. Fucks him so good that he forgets about being sad and missing his family and being alone on Christmas and hating himself for being the world’s most useless boyfriend. Anyone would probably guess that Johnny is the dominant personality between them, but he likes laying back and surrendering himself to the pleasure, and Renjun seems to enjoy making Johnny come undone beneath his hands. After so many months together, he knows exactly what Johnny needs, when to be gentle and when to leave marks.

Tonight’s all about marks, and after they finish, Renjun brings Johnny some water and lays beside him to nurse the red bruises along his collarbone. Aftercare is so very important. Between Chicago and Seoul, Johnny’s had enough of guys who roll over and fall asleep afterwards. It’s another reason why Renjun is the best.

//

Renjun stuck out to Johnny before they started dating, just like most of the coffee shop regulars did. Unlike most of the regulars, though, Johnny never saw him when he worked opening shift - he was a faithful evening customer, usually coming through just minutes before close. He looked young, undoubtedly a college student, and he had the most college-student of coffee orders: a triple iced americano, unsweetened, just a splash of milk.

But the semester ended, and yet Renjun kept coming, night after night; sometimes he seemed busy, other times they would make small talk. Renjun wasn’t a college student, he was a music producer. That evening americano was more often than not his waking-up cup of coffee, and he usually spent all night holed up in his studio.

The thought made Johnny smile, half envious. “I double majored in college, you know. Music and business. Thought I would be a producer or a manager or something, but I guess business won out.” He placed the cup on the counter in front of him, giving Renjun the most charming smile that he could. “It’s on the house tonight. Go make magic happen. Write me a song, okay?”

And so the next night when Renjun came in for his usual, he hung around at the end of the counter, sipping his drink. And when Johnny served the last customer in line and let himself wander over to him, Renjun passed over one of his Air Pods and smiled shyly.

“By the way, you don’t need to keep buying coffee for me - I’ll write you songs free of charge.” (It was a smooth line - Renjun admits nowadays that he doesn’t know how he did it.) It was a short piano recording, slow, jazzy, sultry - Johnny had never had anybody _care_ enough to write him a song before, even a short one. 

Johnny’s not sure that he deserves it, but he _wants_ it, and so he closes his eyes and lets love swallow him whole.

//

Johnny opens the shop on Christmas eve. He doesn’t mind opening, really; it’s nice to wake up with the smell of roasting coffee beans, and he stands by the front windows as the sun rises and takes his first sip of coffee. Closing shifts let him sleep in, but they don’t give him this little moment of peace.

Twenty-four hours, he thinks to himself. In twenty-four hours, he’ll be cuddled up close to Renjun on Christmas morning, enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. He’s taken the day after off, too - a couples’ staycation, he decides. He’s not home in Chicago, which is where Christmas feels the _most_ Christmas, but at least he can lock himself inside Renjun’s apartment with him and they can pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist.

A tap on the glass stops Johnny’s thoughts in their tracks. He turns with an apologetic smile, ready to tell the would-be patron that the shop isn’t open for another fifteen minutes, but to his surprise it’s Renjun, looking uncharacteristically frazzled as he stands there in the snow. It’s not even six AM yet - Johnny’s pretty sure he’s never even seen Renjun move this early before.

He hurries to unlock the front door, just long enough to let Renjun into the cafe. His boyfriend is wearing a hat, but Johnny still brushes the snow off the top of his head and off his shoulders, greeting him with a quick peck on the lips. “What are you doing here? What the hell?” he asks, amused.

“I’ve been working in the studio all night! Got all my obligations wrapped up so we can enjoy the holiday together,” Renjun replies, tiredly but proudly. “Want to hook me up with my usual order? I feel dead on my feet.”

“Sure. On the house,” Johnny jokes, even though Renjun’s been getting free coffee for awhile now (it’s the most Johnny can do). “I hope you didn’t get yourself burned out. Go home and sleep, okay? I’ll be out of here around three o’clock - I’ll come right over and get in bed with you. I’m sure I’ll be ready for a nap.”

“Actually, neither of us have the time for that. I stopped by for the keys to your apartment,” Renjun reports, leaning casually on the counter as he watches Johnny work. “I need to go get a suitcase packed for you. I don’t think I have enough of your clothes at my apartment to last a week in Chicago.”

“What-- what are you _talking_ about?” Johnny feels a weird flittering of hope in his chest, despite his confusion. _He didn’t. It’s Christmas eve. There’s no way--_

Renjun smiles, sliding the two boarding passes across the counter for him to see. First class tickets from Seoul to Chicago, December 24th, departing at 6 PM. “As you can see, we don’t have much time once you finish work. Airport security will probably be hell. That’s why I’m packing for both of us, so you can just meet me at the airport as soon as you’re done.”

This doesn’t make any sense. Renjun and Johnny are both so busy, it’s impossible to do something so utterly spontaneous - and yet Renjun is doing it, for _him_ , and Johnny might not _deserve_ it but _fuck_ , does he ever want to introduce his parents to his amazing boyfriend _now_. Tears blur everything in his vision, and he’s half-consoled, half-infuriated by Renjun’s kind little chuckle.

“You know I cry! You’re not supposed to surprise me with stuff like this! You seriously--”

“I already talked to Jaehyun and Taeyong. They both agreed to take a shift for you later in the week to make this happen. The tickets are paid for. I’ve thought of everything, hyung, so please say yes?” Renjun steps behind the counter and hugs him, pulls Johnny’s head down easily to rest on his shoulder. “I love you so much. I want to give you exactly the Christmas that you want. I want you to be able to see your family. And you’re always telling me how much your mom would love me, so let’s put that theory to the test.”

“I love you too, Renjun. I hope you know how much.” Johnny can’t think of anything to express the magnitude - he can never truly return the favor with Renjun, he feels like he’ll always be lacking, but he’s trying. For the moment, all he has are the small gestures: the coffee he’s about to put in Renjun’s hand, the deep and simmering kiss that he’s about to send him off with. But eventually, Johnny already has plans for more: a ring on Renjun’s fourth finger, the most extravagant he can buy. The thought already makes him smile; Renjun isn’t the only one of them with an itch to _spoil._


End file.
